


I'm Only a Fool for You

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Attempted Sex, Cheating, Guilt, M/M, Makeouts, Trans Male Character, aromantic!grillby, humantale, inspired by a song, mute character, mute!grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me pretty lies,<br/>Look me in the face,<br/>Tell me that you love me,<br/>Even if it's fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only a Fool for You

Their teeth clanked together and spit got mixed around messily, drool trailing the redheads chin. Sans squirmed and moaned against the tallers lips and giggled, the CD in playing IDFC by Blackbear.

Grillby smiled and ran his fingers up Sans' sweater, pulling it above the giggly mans head. Grillby examined the red binder, shaking his head and biting his lips, he knew to never take that off. Sans continued to squirm around and giggle under the pale redhead.

"Come on!"

Grillby kissed Sans' collarbone, bucking his waist against the shorter, Sans gasped and ran his fingers through the bright red hair. The CD changed to Untouched.

Grillby pressed his lip back to Sans' and rolled their hips together.

"Nn... Napsta~"

Grillby parted their lips and raised his brow, immediately getting off of Sans.

"Crap, I'm sorry."

Grillby lifted his hands and began to talk "Sans, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I don't care about that, is there anything you need to tell me about Napstablook?"

Sans looked away and grabbed up his canula "I'm leaving."

"Sans, are you okay?"

Sans didn't see Grillby say that. he focused on getting his canula on, which was hard to do drunk.

Grillby sighed and put it on for him.

"Tha-"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, thanks-"

"You're a terrible liar, what's happening with you and Napstablook?"

"We, uh..." Sans looked down at Grillby's hands and frowned "We're kinda dating." 

 

"Why didn't you tell me? This is very disrespectful to them."

"... I know." Sans covered his face and groaned "I hate this."

Grillby shook his head and patted Sans on the back of his neck, then shook his hand. Sans lifted his head.

"Why did you even come back here with me if you're dating them?"

Sans looked away and groaned "I'm sorry, I'll go-"

Grillby pulled Sans' face to where he could see him "And apologize to Napstablook."

"Yeah, I will."

"Good, now go do it. Also, you should put the canula on after the sweater."

"Probably."


End file.
